Plauty
Plauty 'is a blue, tiny plautupus with strange abilities and the main antagonist of ''Mushroom's War. ''He is the second antagonist to be featured in ''TRAMB ''(the first being The Bandits) and a phsycotic enemy of Mushroom and General Pea. He is another very cute character, but is the most violent. He has a machine gun, bombs, and manages to turn the cadetes of General Pea's academy against each other, causing an outright war. He is directly responsible for the deaths of Mushroom, possibly Bryrunt, possibly Tyrunt, possibly Xeney, and indirectly killed General Pea. He also bombed the training field, killing other unknown soldiers. It is unknown who joins Plauty during the war, since the only ones seen fighting with him are Xeney and Skelly, who later kills General Pea. Plauty may have hypnotized Skelly and the other evil cadetes, however, since Skelly is seen to be begging for a medic just seconds before dissapearing. Another theory is that Skelly's cousin, Skolly, is working for Plauty. At the beginning of the episode, Plauty kills CobraCraft and messes with the TV, causing static to come up and show Plauty upside down mumbling briefly before the program disconnects. This might hint that Plauty has some supernatural abilities, since he causes static to appear later and briefly shows a close up of his face before returning to the action. He can also teleport, like when the cadetes are just sitting around when out of the static, Plauty appears and starts shooting them. Then, just as quickly, he is gone. 'Personality Plauty is shown to be rude, crazy, and blood thirsty, as he killed the most people ever. He started the whole war and managed to split the whole academy apart, making cadetes fight each other. This shows that he is very clever and manipulative. He is also a strategic genuis, as he managed to lure Mushroom, General Pea, and other cadetes to the bunker, where he and his forces could finish them off. After Mushroom and the other cadetes escape, he lured them out of the shed by planting a bomb and blowing up the field, killing lots of cadetes. When Mushroom and the not-so-dead-anymore General Pea escape, they fight off Xeney, Skolly, and the rest of Plauty's forces, with the help of Bryrunt and later Xeney who turns good, and jump over the fence for a quick escape. Plauty then shows the angry side of him when he has enough and follows them, forcing them behind a tree with his machine gun fire. Mushroom, cornered by gun fire, gets shot and knocked out by Plauty, who teleports over to them. When Mushroom wakes up, Plauty finishes him off by brutally gunning him down. He is one of the first antagonists to actually defeat Mushroom and ALL of his friends, which is what Kevin has been trying to do for years. He is shown to be rude when he says "F#ck you" before sniping everyone down. Relationships Mushroom Mushroom hates Plauty for killing his idol, Joshua CobraCraft. He joins the millitary in an attempt to kill Plauty when Plauty suddenly teleports and attacks him. Plauty is shown to be very agressive toward Mushroom, CobraCraft, General Pea and other cadetes. It is unknown why though. Plauty also seems to be after Mushroom specifically, as he and his forces follow Mushroom all the way to the end of the Base and gun him down, ending the video. But one thing that most people miss is that at the end of the video right after Plauty kills Mushroom and the screen goes black, you can hear a knife, someone scream, and then crying. The screen also goes black randomly other times in the video along with screams or crying. This may be one of Plauty's abilities. Bonnie Plauty is shown to be friends with Bonnie despite killing all of Bonnie's friends. They are both cute, small characters that know how to shoot guns. When Plauty is sniping the cadetes right after being spotted by Mushroom (and possibly throwing gernades, as you can hear explosions) he deliberately missis Bonnie, despite Bonnie being right in the line of fire. After that Bonnie is not seen for the rest of the video, possibly because he either joined Plauty or escaped. However, it is confirmed that Plauty will be one of the main villains of The Mushroom and Bonnie Movie ''and will have a final showdown with Bonnie, possibly ending their friendship. '''General Pea' General Pea and Plauty are enemies. Plauty kills the General right as he was talking about the millitary on live TV. General Pea survives and unites all the cadetes to fight Plauty. This backfires, as Plauty snipes them all down and turns the cadetes against each other, causing the survivors to retreat underground. Mushroom tells General Pea to hide behind the furnace, but the General refuses and gets caught by Skolly/Hypnotised Skelly. He then gets brutally beat with a hammer (despite coming back later in the video) and is thought to be dead until The Hive, ''where it is revealed that he survived the war and has a son named Baby Pea. '''Skolly/Hypno-Skelly' It is unknown wether this person is Skelly's evil cousin, Skolly, or a hypnotised Skelly. Plauty seems to be working with whoever this is and lures Mushroom and General Pea into the bunker so that they can be finished off. This may be a cadete who works for Plauty or a good cadete who was hypnotised. Kevin Kevin was never a real character at this time or in the video at ALL, but people speculate that he set Plauty up for this and supported him. Some people say that Vaultboy and Kevin gave Plauty his powers, which is pretty unlikely, considering that Kevin didn't appear until The Breakout ''and didn't become an antagonist until ''The Assasin, ''and Vaultboy didn't appear until ''The Vault ''and wasn't a villain until ''The Vault 2. ''All in all, it's pretty unlikely that these two ever even met. But Josh did say that they will both be anatonists in ''The Mushroom and Bonnie Movie, ''which means they might work together to destroy Mushroom. '''Trivia' * Plauty is voiced by Lukas CobraCraft. * He has the power to break the fourth wall. * He killed Mushroom, Skelly, Tyrunt, Bryrunt, General Pea, Joshua CobraCraft, possibly Zomby, possibly Bunnelby as he is seen with Skelly asking for a medic, and about a dozen other cadetes in the training field with the bomb he planted. This means he killed the most people in Mushroom and Bonnie history! * He was orginally a character in Josh's very old, unpublished series, Tyrunt and Bunnelby, where he is an alien. * He is one of the smallest character. * He makes a cameo in one other video. * It is unknown what happened to him after Mushroom's War. * He is one of the first true villains, the other being The Bandits. * Along with all the people he killed, it is revealed he killed the camrea man and 2-3 other people off screen. * It is unknown why he kills everyone, possibly him being evil. * This is the longest article on The Bonniepedia Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:One time